Aizen's Trap! Flowers in the Moonlight!
by m3rokoyui
Summary: Aizen's ambition. What? Where did the flowers come in? xD I'm no good at summaries.
1. Off to Hueco Mendo and Distance

Two chapters in one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Summery: Aizen's ambition. What? Where did the flowers come in? xD I'm no good at summaries.

Aizen's Trap! Flowers in the Moonlight!

_Italics: Thinking_

_Some words are in Japanese and put that way because it sounds better._

Chapter 1: Off to Hueco Mundo

_"Byakuya-sama," were her last words before her eyelids finally rested but a peaceful smile resided on her face as her last words were said. Byakuya, forever remembering the feeling, gripped her fragile hands tightly. They were cold._

Byakuya sat up, awoken and sweating. _Hisana. _He felt a presence, shadow casting not far from him with the creaking of wooden floorboards in the wind. His eyes narrowed, quickly putting on his captain uniform. The door slid open.

"Byakuya-sama, save Rukia…" She reached out for his hands. He leaned forward, grasping the cold hands he once remembered, disappearing into the night sky. Only the wind brushing through his hair was left. Byakuya looked up at the shining moon not even a little dimmed by the passing clouds. _Hisana. "Byakuya-sama." "Byakuya-nii-sama."_

He picked up his silk scarf, ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, which was a family heirloom symbolizing his noble rank. Ten large houses could be built from a single scarf made from light silk silver-white windflower by a master weaver.

He went down the wooden floor halls showing his broad back written the number six in kanji.

* * *

Late night in the office, Hitsugaya taichou, was finishing up paperwork that were hidden behind the couch by Matsumoto.

"Damn that Matsumoto," he sighed, a vein mark appearing on top of his head. "Who's there?"

"Um…" came in a dark figure hidden in the darkness of the night.

"You… are ready to be up now?"

"I'm okay, now… sorry about last time."

"That's good to hear and don't worry. I'm not mad or anything."

"Toshiro-kun…"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!" he closed his eyes unpleased but felt relieved deep down because she was getting better since Aizen's betrayal.

"Please… please save Aizen taichou!"

He clutched his hands, shaking. After finishing up the last paperwork, he passed Hinamori without a word. He stopped only to say, "Ah." _Again huh? I won't forgive you, Aizen._

* * *

"Soi Fong, come immediately to Hueco Mundo. I need backup."

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

"_Justice…Justice…Justice."_ Komamura stood at Tousen's friend's gravestone. "Anonymous friend of Tousen, what would you have said to stop him?" He turned around at the presence of Tousen. His eyes widened.

"Komamura," he said as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Gin huh?" Aizen said in his usual calm smirking way.

"That ain't nice. Ain't ya be playin' around with fello' taichou-san." His eyes closed, smiling wide.

"Isn't this getting interesting?

* * *

"It seems it's our turn…" an eye glowed in the dark. Laughter filled the darkness.

* * *

Sama- honorific

Taichou- captain

Next Chapter: Distance

Message from Me

Hope you liked. Review review review.

* * *

Aizen's Trap! Flowers in the Moonlight!

_Italics: Thinking_

_Some words are in Japanese and put that way because it sounds better._

Chapter 2: Distance

Only the moon was seen, as footsteps above the hard ground where nothing grew, grew closer in distance to the dome shaped palace.

"Araaa, if it isn't rokuban taichou-san. Long time to see. Didn't expect ya to be here." Gin appeared out of the darkness that enclosed Hueco Mundo.

"A Gotei 13 lowering himself using underhanded techniques just to lure me here." Byakuya's face was apathetic as he spoke. "Very well, I shall end that life."

"As expected of rokuban taichou-san. A perfect example of a shinigami but I didn't think ya got that soft over your little sister." He grinned like a fox.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as his hands held onto the hilt of his sword not knowing when he'll unsheathe his sword.

"If ya gonna pull a sword on me like that. Guess I gotta stop ya."

Before he had a chance to react, Byakuya was already behind him. His slash was stopped by Gin's own sword. "Ikorosu, Shinso." Byakuya vanished with shunpo only to appear right infront of Gin ready to slash again.

"Aaa…Guess I shouldn't underestimate rokuban taichou-san Kuchiki Byakuya. Bye bye." He waved goodbye with his fox like grin.

* * *

"Lucky. I got to fight with a captain unlike other weaklings." A dark figure appeared out of the mist with fishlike face. His face was pale, shining bald head, and teeth that turned out like a fish.

"You are…" Hitsugaya had his sword unsheathed in an instance guarding against the attack of the fish appearing behind him.

"As expected of a captain."

* * *

"Over here, Soi Fong." Just as Soi Fong turned around, with came at her were hidden knives embedded in poison.

"Yoruichi-sama…what are you-"

Before Soi Fong could speak, she was attacked multiple times. _Ah, even when she's attacking me…you're amazing Yoruichi-sama! Wait…this isn't the time to be thinking about this._

* * *

Hitsugaya coughed up blood. _Looks like I can't win without bankai. No choice._ "Banka-"

"Looks like I made it in time." Ukitake held his hand up as to wave at Hitsugaya."

"Ukitake! What are you-"

"You seem to be in a pinch. Here." He handed Hitsugaya a basket of candy, toys and snacks. On there was a piece of paper. He read aloud.

"All I need is candy to defeat someone like y-" "Like hell I'll say that!" His vein mark was clearly showing.

"Maa maa." Ukitake smiled and waved his hands horizontally.

"Aaaaaaa…" Spirit force wrapped around Hitsugaya. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" He was covered with ice taking the shape of a dragon even with wings. Frozen, the fish was unable to move.

Ukitake held his index finger up.

"Now what, Ukitake…" His eyes closed showing a rather unpleased expression.

"Fish pop!"

"Youuuu…"

Ukitake was unable to hold his laughter. "Oi! Stop laughing!" _Why is it always me?_

* * *

"Gin, you're here?"

"I just had to greet rokuban taichou-san."

"You'll have fun later. Ulquiorra."

"Remember what I asked earlier?"

"Hai."

"Go now." Aizen's hands held the glowing hougyoku. "Just a little more."

* * *

"I've got you!"

In the flash of things, the poison knife was in the fangs of a cat.

"What are you doing? Soi Fong."

"Yoruichi-sama! If you're there…then…" She turned to the Yoruichi in human form. "You bastard!"

* * *

Byakuya looked over the still body. He touched her cheeks, relived to find out she was still alive. He carried her gently with two hands. One around to her back and one under her knees.

"Byakuya…sama." A voice which sounded like a whisper said.

No words came out of Byakuya's mouth as he stood still, shocked. She charged towards him with a worn out zanpakuto belonging to a novice shinigami. Byakuya, unable to do anything to his dear wife, dodged the attack.

"Bakudo no 61, rikujokoro."

She was binded and fell to her knees in tears that soften the hardened grounds of nothing. Unable to look at her and her crying face, he closed his eyes, still showing no expression, but surely he was pained. He gently put Rukia down only to walk near Hisana.

"Byakuya-sama." She stared at him. The light rods restraining her shattered.

On a beautiful night, such as this one, where the moon shone so bright where as the clouds passing didn't even dim the moonlight. Hisana and Byakuya stared at each other and the sakura petals of memory whirled around them in the breeze.

* * *

"My illusion…broken." Aizen had a expression showing he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Should I go Aizen taichou?" Gin said appearing out of nowhere like always.

"It's alright…either way…my plan will be started soon."

* * *

"I won't forgive you. Disgracing Yoruichi-sama like that. Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi." She charged in to stab the fake Yoruichi in her human form, forming a hornet's crest.

"Cheh…" she said as she vanished.

"It seems like one of Aizen's illusions." Yoruichi said. "For it to lure you here like that, it seems like he's stalling time."

"You were worried about me, Yoruichi-sama?" She smiled with a blush.

"Let's go. Back to Soul Society…the other captains and Ichigo will finish the job here. We never know what's going to happen so we should prepare."

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

Rokuban taichou-san: 6th division captain

Daiguren Hyourinmaru: Hitsugaya's bankai. Great Crimson Ice Rings.

Hougyoku: made by Urahara…allows you to cross the boundaries of Shinigami and Hollow

Rikujokoro: Six rods light prison used to bind the opponent

Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi: Soi Fong's zanpakuto (suzumebachi, hornet) shikai activated by "Sting all enemies to death"

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambition! Gather, the strongest shinigamis!

Message

I got kind of lazy to write at the end so it's not that interesting…the ending a least. Review Review Review.


	2. Chapter Gather! The Strongest Shinigamis

Aizen's Trap! Flowers in the Moonlight!

_Italics: Thinking_

_Some words are in Japanese and put that way because it sounds better._

Chapter 3: Gather! The Strongest Shinigamis!

"Let's go, Ukitake. We can't afford to waste time here. We'll let Kurosaki Ichigo and them handle it," Hitsugaya said.

_I cannot forgive you. You had betrayed Hinamori, using her admiration to deceive her, and all of us. She still believe in you even now…Only you, I cannot forgive. Aizen!_

* * *

Before Byakuya knew it, Hisana embraced his waist, holding tightly, her nails piercing through his clothes, leaving behind another shocked expression that was rare on Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama…"

A memory stirred inside his head.

"_Kuchiki-sama," one of his guards spoke calmly even if he wasn't calm, he would still speak calmly…to Byakuya that is. "There seems to be a guest at the door."_

"_I see," was his only response given back. _

_At the gate entrance of the Kuchiki home, was a young woman that slumped to the ground, facing the ground, unable to move, losing conscious. _

"_You are…?" _

_There was no reply that worried one of the guards. "Can we treat her wounds?"_

"_Do as you like," Byakuya said with the usual apathetic expression he wore, turning away unconcerned._

_Upon her recovery, she went to thank Byakuya, little knowing that she would bump into him in the creaking halls. _

"_Ano…" she shyly said, very faintly, blushing, with not a clue on how to talk to a noble, coming from such a dirty and filthiest part of Rukongai. "Thank you very much." She bowed low before Byakuya, wondering if she treated him with enough respect._

"_Unrelated, the guards were the ones who brought you in."_

_Her smile was her only reply. "I'm Hisana."_

_He continued strolling down the halls, facing Hisana with his broad back. She looked at his light green scarf floating along his black kimono, stepping on the creaking floorboards with each step._

"_Kuchiki Byakuya." he said before disappearing at the corner._

* * *

_This was how they met. He not knew how, but he became closer and closer to her as time passed by, being a part of the uncontrollable flow of the world. Soon, five years had passed by. He looked forward to, and enjoyed being around her. She enjoyed following him._

"_Byakuya-sama," were her last farewell words just before the blossoms have bloomed. And this was how they parted. His voice disconsolately grunted. The flow of the world continued, for the better or for the worse and he was only a small part of it. _

_Now, they reunited._

* * *

Orihime slid into the slightly opened entrance escorted by Ulquiorra. She felt unprepared, not knowing what horrible secrets might be discovered this time.

"Aizen-sama, I've brought her like you ordered." Ulquiorra bowed before Aizen as if the obsequious palace of his had been there since forever.

"Welcome," Aizen said with his usual false smile that at the most, showed his pity.

"Ano…" Orihime voice echoed inside her.

"I brought you here…to let you free. Aren't you glad?"

Orihime gasped, shocked. _Why let me free? Will he make the fighting worse? The hougyoku…_Her mind was racing with thoughts, and she couldn't respond for being overwhelmed. Just Aizen's spirit force was enough to make her fall to her knees, scraping the grounds, begging for mercy. It became hard to breathe like it choked her, holding her at the neck. Her panicking took over her. She dropped to her knees. _Kurosaki-kun!_

Though she was joyful from somewhere deep inside her heart, she wanted to be strong and protect Kurosaki-kun and others this time. She didn't want to make the fighting worse. She couldn't admit it. That she was weak. _I can't protect them…I don't want that! Kurosaki-kun! Everyone!_

"What's wrong? Your use is fulfilled," he drew in closer and closer. Orihime went back on her feet, resisting the vile spirit force embracing her with killing intent, to keep her balance. She shivered and shook. _I want to protect them. Is this all I can do?_ She backed away.

All her effort was useless. Aizen reached out, lifting her chin up so they were face to face.

"You were merely a bait to lure Kurosaki Ichigo and others here. They were a hassle. And then I lured the other captains here while Hueco Mundo kept them busy, a chance to attack Kurakara town. I'll let you go." He let go of her.

"Let's go, Ulquiorra." Aizen turned his head and eyed Ulquiorra. Orihime couldn't react. She just stood there. _Kurosaki-kun! Everyone!_

"Aizen-sama…" retorted one of the two girls who detested this human girl. They thought why a foul human girl should receive special privileges, especially from the Aizen they loved and respected, when her powers were nothing in comparison to theirs.

"Do as you wish, but be gentle." He threw at them, yet another false smile. He was nowhere to be seen seconds later.

The two girls anonymous to Orihime, tugged at her hair, submitting her to the ground.

"We'll teach you a lesson."

* * *

Byakuya came back from his long ago memory. She was warm…her embrace.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama…my sister…I finally get to see her again," Hisana said, finding her tears flowing down her glowing cheeks. "I'll be going now…thank you, Byakuya-sama."

She departed, vanishing into the moonlit sky. Byakuya slowly walked over to the wounded Rukia, her dried blood tainting the grounds surrounding her. He held her gently on her back and knees, going back to treat her wounds.

* * *

"Araa…playin' around with her. Ya knew she gonna be beate' up." Gin had his back against the wall, grinning.

"Isn't it getting interesting?"

"I gonna come too, Aizen-taichou."

"Do as you please, Gin."

They faded away into the darkness. Only the crying and voice of telling them to stop came from the room with large gates that Aizen descended from.

"You're…persistant…" their arrogant voices echoing inside the room, kicking Orihime that was already torn up and bleeding, on the head. She held on, coughing up blood. _Kurosaki-kun! _Her conscious was slowly fading away, her eyes blurred and darkness fell. Her hands that shook a fist were now lying flat on the ground very still.

"Araa…how boring," they left a beaten up Orihime outside of Aizen-sama's room.

_Kurosaki-kun? Oh that's right…I was defeated by those two girls. Who were they? Before, I was disliked by many and no one wanted to be my friend. Tatsuki accepted me and I get to go along with Kurosaki-kun, helping him out and he gave me a place to stay. That's right…Kurosaki-kun will definitely come save me. Kurosaki-kun…_

* * *

Yamamoto called all captain available for a meeting, holding his cane with both wrinkly hands that looked frail and fragile.

"Aizen is probably stalling time for his hougyoku or he is attacking Kurakara town. This is the only explanation I can come up with from what Komamura reported. The captains there in Hueco Mundo are enough to help out Kurosaki Ichigo. We shall be going to Kurakara town. We will stop Aizen. The captains who returned will rest and meet us there. That's all. Dismissed," he said in a sturdy voice.

"Komamura-taichou," his lieutenant called out, running towards him. "You did not go?"

"I shall guard and obey Genryusai's greatness and will. I will not act rashly."

_Kids ran away from me. This face that scared many…accepted…you don't know how it feels to be accepted when no one cared. When no one acknowledged you and needed you. He needed me, acknowledged me, and cared for me. _

* * *

Rukia rested on futon, a warm sitting pillow beside her signifying that Byakuya was once there, checking over her. She was in a coma.

Byakuya stared at the sky painted with glowing stars and a moon shining bright like ever just like their love. _Hisana._ Blossoms of the plum tree swirled around him, waving through his hair just like it had been at that time; the cold breeze rippling on his kimono. _I love you._

The sky was a painting, they both shared.

* * *

That's all, story end. Their thoughts revealed and Byakuya's past. I might make a sequel to this to continue the fight. Review review.


End file.
